


Les amoureux tragiques

by tharcblack



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tharcblack/pseuds/tharcblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En medio de una atmósfera de constantes cambios sociales entre sus familias, dos jóvenes viven su propia versión francesa de Romeo y Julieta, con un tinte mucho menos trágico y menos medieval.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les amoureux tragiques

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miloug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloug/gifts).



Está tumbado sobre el tejado de la mansión cuando el atardecer llega, y una ligera brisa juega con su pelo y su camisa abierta por el cuello, erizándole la piel de la nuca y acariciándole el vello del pecho. Distante y silenciosa, la ciudad de París se abre paso alrededor de los límites del enorme edificio desde el que contempla el paisaje urbano, con un cigarrillo en los labios y una botella de brandy en las manos. No es su bebida favorita, pero es lo único que ha podido coger del mueble bar antes de salir escopetado para evitar a su madre y su hermana, ambas sumamente insoportables desde hace días por la fiesta. Sabe de sobra que estarán histéricas buscándole por todas partes desde hace horas, pero no podría importarle menos en éstos momentos.

Desde hace tres años, su hermana ha estado trabajando para una importante firma de abogados en Bourse, el distrito segundo. Nada más salir de la universidad, entró como estudiante de prácticas para un antiguo conocido de su profesora de Derecho Civil, que la adoraba con locura, y durante los últimos dos años la habían ascendido en su puesto, unas dos o tres veces por trimestre. Fue a principios de abril del presente año cuando le llegó la notícia de su primer juicio como abogada defensora: Una mujer que había estafado millones de francos a una empresa de seguros, y que había provocado un revuelo impresionante en toda los círculos sociales de la ciudad. El juicio se celebró a principios del verano, y la resolución llegó poco después de San Juan: La mujer, Simone Devaux, fue absuelta de todos los cargos, gracias a la impecable labor de su abogada. Se había fijado sin embargo una vista para principios de Octubre, en la que se tendría que analizar el caso de nuevo en busca de evidencias que pudiesen esclarecer el malentendido. Pero por el momento, Simone Devaux podía marcharse a casa. 

Desde ese momento, la vida en la mansión Girardon se había vuelto frenética. Marie Girardon se había convertido en una figura pública de gran reconocimiento, prácticamente todas las miradas estaban puestas en sus futuros casos, y muchos de los gabinetes de abogados de la ciudad se interesaron por sus servicios. Pero Marie no iba a dejar su actual puesto con tanta facilidad y esto hizo que su renombre aumentase por las nubes en muy poco tiempo. Las fiestas sociales y de negocios se sucedieron casi sin tregua durante los meses de verano y Maurice sentía que ya había soportado suficiente presuntuosidad y falacia para lo que le quedaba de vida. 

Éstaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, como siempre que huía a su rincón exquisitio durante los insufribles eventos de su familia, cuando a su espalda escuchó el sonido de unos zapatos acercándose con suavidad. Ni siquiera se inmutó, cuando sin decir nada, la recién llegada se sentó a su lado, a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo, y le quitó la botella de las manos. Levantó la vista en ese momento y contempló los últimos rayos del día bañando la piel del rostro de Elène Lemoine, haciendo brillar su rubia melena con un esplendor sinigual. Le dió un sorbo de brandy a la botella, antes de devolversela y contemplar el horizonte de nuevo.

— Tu madre te busca.  
— Lo sé.  
— Nunca la había visto tan enfadada.  
— No has visto nada, entonces.

Se quedan en silencio durante un par de minutos, antes de que Elène se gire bruscamente en dirección a su bolso y empiece a rebuscar en su interior. Maurice la observa, intrigado y finalmente ve que tiene en sus manos un pequeño envoltorio color grana, liso, de terciopelo, de aproximadamente el tamaño de un espejo de mano pero más grueso. Sin dar ninguna explicación, se lo ofrece con una sonrisa y Maurice lo acepta. 

— ¿Qué es?  
— Ábrelo.

Retira la tela que cubre el objeto con especial cuidado, puesto que resulta muy agradable al tacto y, desnuda sobre su mano izquierda, descubre una pitillera de latón con un grabado oriental de colores, sobre el cual pueden leerse las iniciales de su nombre: MG. Levanta la mirada, atónito y se encuentra con los ojos azules de Elène, que desprenden un brillo especial y que Maurice no se siente capaz de obviar. Es la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

— Gracias...  
— No hay de qué.

La noche cubre el cielo de estrellas que resguardan a la ciudad del frío abrazo de la oscuridad, cuando salen por fin de su escondrijo y vuelven al salón principal. El traje de Elène, azul oscuro con reflejos plateados, va dejando tras de sí un halo de luz que es como un camino por el que Maurice se siente arrastrado. Desde el otro lado de la estancia, ve a su hermana, justo a su padre y un par de hombres, hablando animadamente. Su madre no andará lejos y no quiere tener que enfrentarse a ella todavía. Así que pasan rápidamente por en medio de la sala de fumadores, y por el recibidor hasta los pasillos del servicio, en dirección a la parte trasera de la casa, donde está el jardín. Allí, gran parte de la comida y bebida que se ha servido por la tarde, aún reposa sobre las mesas, puesto que todavía hay algunos pocos invitados merodeando tranquilamente. 

Se sientan en uno de los bancos, delante de la fuente, y hablan de cosas absurdas que no podían compartir con otras personas de Le Marais. Intercambian miradas y caricias, pasean por los alrededores de la finca, y saludan con cortesía a todo aquel que se cruza con ellos, para reírse cuando les tienen suficientemente lejos. Se sienten libres de toda la presión que tienen que soportar cuando no están solos, y les hace felices.

Al final de la noche, Maurice la acompaña a casa a pie, con su chaqueta puesta en los hombros de Elène, que se ha dejado el abrigo en la mansión Girardon, y lo hacen por el camino más largo para que la despedida no tenga que llegar tan pronto.

— Recuerdo cuando solíamos jugar por éstas calles hace años —dice Eléine, frente a su puerta— nadie nunca hubiese jurado qué acabaríamos así, a juzgar por cómo nos peleábamos.  
— Nadie sabe nunca qué pasará mañana.

Maurice le besa la mano con un exagerado gesto de caballerosidad que resulta poco propio de él. Elène sonríe, puesto que sabe que aunque él nunca será un galán como su familia esperaría que fuera, al menos sí es dulce y cariñoso, y le hace reír. Ella empieza a quitarse la chaqueta para devolvérsela cuando Maurice la detiene y niega con la cabeza.

— No quiero que coja frío de aquí a sus aposentos, mademoiselle, por favor, quédesela vos. La recuperaré tan pronto como le dé a cambio su abrigo.  
— Supongo que es un buen trato. ¡Pero entonces el que tendrá frío es vos!  
— No importa. Me estaba muriendo de calor de todas formas.

Elène se lleva dos dedos a los labios y los besa, para inmediatamente dirigirlos a los labios de Maurice, con suavidad y ternura.

— Buenas noches, _bête_ *

Y así vuelve Maurice a casa. Así enfrenta a su madre. Así obvia las miradas de odio y los comentarios de su hermana. Así sigue durante el resto del verano, ausente y en su propio mundo, junto a Elène. 

A finales de Octubre, la fiscalía aporta pruebas convincentes que culpan a Simone Devaux del supuesto fraude económico, pero ésta vez un nuevo nombre se publica como cómplice: Onfroy Boissieu, jefe supervisor de Marie, quién también aparece mencionada como posible cómplice, y sobre todo acusada de posible malversación de información. 

El nuevo juicio se fija para principios de enero, y Maurice puede ver el cambio de actitud que la gente sufre con respecto a su familia. Los eventos sociales se cancelan en seco, las simpatías disminuyen e incluso Marie empieza a recibir insultos por doquier. Su madre está de un humor todavía más oscuro de que normal, y para colmo el padre de Elène, por alguna razón, ha decidido restringirle la libertad de ir y venir de casa a su antojo, por miedo a que decida pasar el tiempo con Maurice. 

La situación no mejora con los meses; Simone Devaux es enviada a la cárcel a cumplir 2 años de prisión por su delito, y para Onfroy Boissieu, diecisiete meses es lo mínimo a lo que todos los abogados a su cargo han conseguido rebajarle la condena. Marie ha sido convocada a una vista para mayo, y su situación no parece ser muy favorable. 

Entra en prisión un año después del veredicto que le dió la gloria en su primer caso, y pasa todo el verano aislada, sin derecho a visitas, hasta que deciden soltarla en septiembre, con una condicional mínima de seis meses. 

Durante todo ese tiempo de crisis familiar, Maurice apenas puede ver a Elène, ni comunicarse con ella por carta. Todas las vías de acceso se encuentran bloqueadas y se empieza a impacientar. Nunca ha deseado el mal a nadie, y sabe que la familia es algo importante, pero no puede evitar que la ira lo inunde cuando recuerda que es su familia la responsable de que él no pueda ver a Elène. Que fue su hermana la que cometió el error, y sus padres los que antepusieron sin ningún escrúpulo el éxito de su hija menor a los deseos de su primogénito, que además era el que siempre recibía las respuestas condescendientes y la decepción de sus progenitores. 

Si ya había hecho de la reclusión una costumbre en el pasado, durante todo el periodo de tensión judicial que atraviesa la familia Girardon, Maurice practicamente no se deja ver por nadie. Evita el contacto humano, obvia las contínuos avisos de su madre y del servicio para que acuda a las comidas familiares, y se escapa por la noche a las cocinas para, hambriento, arrasar con todo lo que puede. Ni se molesta en limpiar el estropicio que deja a su paso, para que quede bien claro que no va a morir de hambre por orgullo, ni por ellos. 

Cuando finalmente Marie vuelve a casa después de su condena, Maurice tiene que morderse la lengua y reprimir los impulsos que tiene de cogerla por banda y decirle cuatro cosas, porque ante todo y por encima de cualquier cosa, tiene respeto por su padre. O podría llamarse miedo. Lo suficiente como para mantenerse en su posición y seguir con su protesta silenciosa.

El día de todos los santos, recibe una inesperada visita. La ventana de su habitación, con vistas al jardín trasero, recibe numerosos impactos de piedra a media tarde, y descubre gratamente que Elène se ha escapado de casa para ir a verle. Sin más demora, baja a por ella y juntos suben al tejado en el que tantas veces se han reunido, y allí se quedan, abrazados en silencio, contemplando las estrellas brillar, como siempre, infinitas entre tanta oscuridad.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Maurice?  
— Vivir separados aquí, o juntos en otra parte.

Al final de la semana, huyen de París con el primer tren de la mañana, rumbo a Saint Etiènne. Es el 5 de noviembre de 1882, y la lluvia cae como si de lágrimas de dolor se tratasen sobre las calles de una ciudad que dice adiós a dos de sus hijos. El tren llega a su destino al día siguiente, sin rastro de Maurice y Elène a bordo de él.

FIN

_______________________________________________________  
* _bête_ : fr. “tonto” 


End file.
